The eyes
by park16806
Summary: Petunia Dursley has lived her life, hating, yet loving her witch sister, Lily. And whenever she sees Harry, she sees Lily. That is why she loves and hates Harry so much. She takes in Harry and somewhat treats him like she treated Lily.. only with a different purpose. I can't really give you an idea of the story through a summary, just read it and check it out!
1. Beginning

Chapter one

Petunia sighed and looked out the window. It was cold winter day, and her heart felt hollow than ever.

She could remember everything so well.

_"You're a freak, Lily! A freak!" Petunia screamed without thinking, blinded by jealousy._

_The hurt on her sister's face was visible as they filled up with tears. Lily turned and ran off, and Petunia regretted she ever said it. _

That was when she had seen sense. When she had apologized, and appreciated Lily. But she couldn't.

Every time she saw Lily, she would have her wand stick next to her, piling over her Hogwarts book, and Petunia would feel a rush of jealousy. Those bright green eyes shining happily as she told the family about Hogwarts and how amazing magic were, screaming 'freak!' was the only thing that could make Petunia appreciate herself a bit more.

She hated Lily. Why were she chosen for Hogwarts and not Petunia?

She couldn't care less about Lily. She heard that she went to marry some wizard freak, and heard that she got some magic freak baby. Who cares?

And then she heard about Lily's death. And then suddenly, she cared.

Petunia hated Lily. The show off. The outcast. The one who shut everyone out of her life for magic and some wizard boy. But she hated herself the most because she loved Lily so much despite all that, and she missed Lily.

Lily had wanted Petunia back. Petunia refused her. And now she were dead without a trace.

Except for Harry Potter.

He were left in her door, and Petunia knew that she had to accept him. She would never forgive herself if she threw him away. The only proof that Lily were alive.

And most of all, the eyes.

He had her eyes. Her sister's eyes. The one that shined happily. The one that were fill with grief. The boy had it. Petunia had to take him in.

Vernon, well... he didn't handle it so well. But did they have a choice? Dumbledore requested specially. And Dumbledore would be very angry if they threw Harry into the streets. No, they had to take the boy in.

"They better not expect any lovey dovey though," Vernon growled, "The boy will be nothing compared to our Dudley,"

No, the boy would be way more than Dudley. A wizard. Like Lily.

"I don't like it, but we'll do it. We need a servant, after all," he said.

They were going to use Lily's son as some cheap servant? Petunia didn't know how to react to that.

But then.. there was a reason someone murdered her sister and James Potter. There was a reason the boy had a ridiculous scar upon his head.

He would be a target, and Petunia knew they had to toughen him up.

**A/N: Hi, this is Grace, and this is my second story! I was just thinking what it would be like from Petunia's perspective. What if she weren't the bad guy? Tell me if you like it or hate it, and hopefully, you'll follow this till the next chapter! **

**~Grace **


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter two

The boy was so much like Lily. Not just the eyes, but everything.

Petunia watched him grow, Vernon treating like he were nothing, and Petunia followed. It was the only choice. Dumbledore said Voldemort targeted Harry. Harry couldn't kill Voldemort if he were getting love and care!

But she was tempted to. Tempted to treat him better, the way she should have treated Lily.

Harry turned eight. Petunia would always remember this one day.

_She was looking through the photos of her and Lily, when they were still loving sisters. She was too deep in grief to notice a pair of green eyes looking at her._

_She glanced down and saw Harry._

_"What do you want?" Petunia said coldly._

_He blinked, then spoke, "How did my mum die?"_

_"She died in a car crash," she snapped, "We've been through this before,"_

_Harry nodded sadly, and Petunia could see that their grief were being shared._

_And then something clicked. _

_It was not Harry's eyes looking at her, they were Lily's. Lily's sad eyes. _

And ever since that day, Petunia would always see Lily inside Harry.

Love, hate, jealousy all passed on to Harry.

Whenever she saw him, she wanted to hug him and punch him at the same time. She stopped herself from doing both.

But.. hate seemed to come before love to Petunia. She saw hints of Harry being a wizard, and she saw Lily's wondering eyes. And she snapped.

Harry turned eleven and he went to Hogwarts.

Petunia missed Lily. The boy reminded her of Lily. She hated how he did, and loved how it did at the same time. Why did hate come first?

She saw green eyes everywhere, but it was different. His green eyes, he had Lily's. Specifically Lily's. Not any old green eyes.

The boy came back from Hogwarts, popular with his wizard friends as expected. The jealousy acted back up and she were mean to Harry.

Shame crashed onto her every day. How could she be jealous of some twelve year old boy?

"It's Lily," she muttered.

'You love her," a voice in her head whispered.

The voice was always right. She loved Lily. She wished her mean actions towards Harry would come out as love, but.. it somehow didn't. The jealousy and hatred would be better of her, those green eyes reminding her over and over of Lily.

When the boy turned thirteen and he blew up Marge. Petunia saw James Potter in him.

Petunia didn't know much of James Potter. Only that he were an arrogant wimp who mooned over Lily, and Petunia could remember her wishing that James Potter would torture her forever.

Petunia found herself reacting exactly how Lily would react, and she knew.

_She were Harry's mother. _

It was for Lily. She would replace Lily as a mother, but.. the green eyes..

She could remember that one month before Lily died. She invited her to her house. That was the last time she ever saw Lily, and the first time she saw Harry.

_"Why did you call me here?" Petunia said angrily. _

_"Tuney, I want you to meet Ja-"_

_"I don't want to meet your freaking husband, you freak!" she screamed._

_Lily looked hurt, then smiled._

_"Still the same, Tuney?"_

_"And you're still a freak," Petunia snapped._

_A little boy zoomed over on a toy broomstick._

_"This is my son, Harry," Lily said._

_"I don't care," Petunia said indifferently._

_Lily gently held Harry in her arms and showed him to her. She paid no attention to the eyes._

_"This is Harry Potter," she said. _

_Petunia looked at him, and groveled for an insult. _

_"He's.. cute," she choked out. A compliment came out of her mouth._

_Lily smiled, "Isn't he? Tuney, promise me something.. if I die.. please take care of him,"_

_Petunia snapped._

_"What? I have my own son too, Lily! I don't want a freak in my family, anyways!" _

_Lily snapped as well._

_"Well, you have! I will always be in your family! And so will Harry!" she screamed. _

_Petunia glared at her, "You left us for some freaky wizard school! WITCH!" _

_"You were jealous!" Lily shrieked, "You- You- You were jealous!" _

_They both breathed hard, little Harry glancing at them, scared._

_"Please take care of him if I die," Lily finally said roughly._

_"No," Petunia said flatly and went for the door._

_Before she left, she paused and looked at Lily._

_"Though I couldn't care less if you did die, you freak," _

And now here she were, taking care of Harry. The last meaning of her apology towards Lily.

She would be there with Harry. Harry would never know, but she would always be there for Harry.


	3. King's Cross

Chapter three

Harry was leaving. He was seventeen now, and was leaving them. To fight Voldemort.

"Finally, the burden is gone," Vernon grunted.

Petunia felt worry. What if Harry ended up like Lily?

"He'll live, won't he?" Dudley said.

"What do you care?" Vernon snorted.

Maybe Petunia chose her husband way too quick.

Every day, she would feel worry about Harry. She would check out the wizarding news when Vernon wasn't looking, and Harry was apparently doing well. But that wasn't enough to soothe her down.

Finally, she heard the news. Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. Petunia felt pride.

"I was hoping he'd just die," Vernon sighed.

Petunia snapped.

"What? Have you got no heart? No soul? How- How dare you speak about Lily's child that way!" she screamed.

First reaction was shock. Dudley looked scared.

"How dare you speak to me that day?" Vernon roared, "Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am?"

"I don't care who you are! I am.. sick of you!" she shrieked.

There was a long pregnant pause.

"Get out," Vernon said in a shaking voice.

"Dad!" Dudley gasped.

"NOW!" he barked.

Petunia turned and raced outside the house, not ashamed of what she said, no regrets.

Petunia got a flat and lived an unhappy life. Failing hopelessly to track Harry down. She went to King's Cross every year to see him, but he wasn't there.

But one day, she went and saw.

Harry was there. He was older, but definitely him. The scar was there. He was with a young woman, looking happier than ever. A young son was happily blabbering away next to them.

So Harry had gotten a son. And a wife. Happy.

Petunia approached slightly.

"Now, James, I want you to be good," Harry said.

"I will," the boy smiled.

"James Sirius Potter, we are serious!" the wife cried.

James Sirius? Petunia smiled to herself.

"Mum, I'm Sirius, not you!" James grinned.

"Oh! Just.. be good!" the wife ordered.

Two years past and Petunia came again. This time, she saw five children and four adults.

Wait. One of the adults were Harry's clingy best friend, Roonald Weasel. His wife was pretty. How did he get there?

James Sirius Potter was there, chatting away happily, teasing a young looking one. A little girl clung onto Harry, talking reproachfully.

"You'll be in Slytherin.." James said.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" the boy snapped. Green eyes. The young boy had Lily's green eyes.

Petunia thought, 'I should get going now' before she ran and hugged the boy.

"I wanna go!" the little girl cried.

"Lily, you're way too young," the wife said.

And that was way too much for Petunia to handle. She turned and ran, tears pounding down her cheeks.

Petunia stopped going. She couldn't handle this much. Too much.. memories.

She had to stop finding Harry.

But she couldn't. She would never get on without seeing Lily's child once in a while.

She would never get away with the green eyes.


	4. Invitation

Chapter four

Petunia read the letter over again. And again. And again.

It didn't make any sense.

It said it here, the handwriting was from Harry.

_Dear Aunt Petunia, _

_Hi. This is Harry. Do you remember me? I heard about your divorce with Uncle Vernon from Dudley, and I have to say, I'm really sorry about that. _

_Dudley and I have been in contact. His children sometimes comes over, and I've got to admit, Dudley became a good man with a good job. _

_I was thinking, how would you like to visit my house at October 21st for dinner? It's okay if you don't come, but Dudley's coming as well, and I _

_think Uncle Vernon is considering coming. I know you don't really want to meet him, but I'd love it if you came. _

_From, Harry_

_P.S. Here's the floo powder for my house. Throw it in the fire and say 'Potter Manor.' _

Petunia blinked. Of course she didn't want to meet Vernon. But did she want to let this chance go? A chance to go see Harry without having to creep him around?

She looked at the dust. Yes, she would go.

October 21st was.. tomorrow! She had to get herself ready for tomorrow.

The next day at 6: 50, which was the perfect timing, she got dressed and walked into the fire. It was unusual for her to do this, but she had seen Lily do it. She could do it.

"Potter Manor!" she cried.

She felt herself zapping away and then landing into somewhere else.

She coughed, and felt dead silence around her.

Oh god. Had she landed somewhere wrong?

"Mother!" said a voice.

Apparently not.

She glanced up and saw a big family staring at her, along side with Dudley, his wife, and his children.

She walked out of the fire.

"Well, I certainly don't enjoy using that," Petunia said.

The room chuckled around her.

"You'll get used to it," said Harry's wife. How had she not aged?

"Mum, we're wizards, we use it all the time, you can't expect a muggle to get used to it," a boy, she remembered, James Sirius Potter, rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to our house," chirped a little girl. Not the Lily girl.

"Thank you," Petunia said.

She didn't recognize many people.

"I'm so glad you came," Harry said.

"So am I," Petunia said. She didn't see Vernon here.

"Uncle Vernon flailed me out," Harry said, seeming to guess what she were thinking.

"That's pleasant. He was always quite a bloke," Petunia said. Harry laughed.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Harry said.

He called his wife forward.

"This is my wife, Ginny," he said.

"Ginny! I think I distinctly remember you! Weren't you the little girl pointing at Harry in his first year?" Petunia said, with a smile.

Ginny blushed, "Yes, that's me,"

"You grew up to be a beautiful lady!" she smiled.

"Thank you," Ginny shook her hand.

"This is Ron," Harry said.

"Fellytone?" Petunia said with a smile.

"Yes, but now I know how to use it," Ron said sheepishly.

"Such a young man," she said. Ron looked flattered.

"This is his wife, Hermione,"

"I remember you as well! My, my, you grew up real pretty!"

Petunia couldn't help gushing over the improvement.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"This is George," Harry said.

"George? The one who fed Dudley that weird candy?" Petunia said.

"Yeah," George chuckled.

"What happened to your ear?"

"It got cut off during the war,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Petunia decided not to question the absence of his twin.

"This is his wife, Angelina,"

"First time seeing you," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Angelina smiled and shook her hand.

"This is Bill," Harry said.

"Hello. Aren't you a handsome young man?"

Bill chuckled, "Thank you,"

"This is his wife, Fleur,"

"I'm French," Fleur smiled.

"Pardon me, but how old are you?" Petunia said.

"42,"

"You look like 24!"

Fleur laughed melodically, "Thank you!"

"This is Percy, and his wife Audrey,"

"This is one big family," Petunia chuckled, shaking their hands.

"Now let's get on to the kids," Ginny sighed.

Petunia laughed.

"This is our eldest son, James Sirius Potter, he's sixteen," Ginny said.

"Hello," James said cheerfully, giving a small bow, "Pleased to meet you,"

Petunia chuckled, "Nice to meet you too,"

"And this is our second son, Albus Severus Potter, he's fourteen," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you," Albus said, grinning.

Without thinking, words escaped from Petunia's mouth.

"You have nice eyes," she said.

Albus blinked, as if confused, "Yeah, er.. I hear that a lot,"

"Lily's eyes," Petunia said more to herself than him.

Harry was staring at her in a weird way.

"Okay, this is.. Lily Luna Potter," Harry said.

Pain struck her. It would be much sadder if she had green eyes, but thankfully, she didn't.

"Nice to meet you, young lady," Petunia smiled and shook her hand.

And she got introduced to all the kids, some were very loud and cheerful, some shy and quiet, but they were all charming.

The dinner was amazing, she got to catch on with Harry's life and Dudley's life.

"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment before I leave?" Petunia said as the day got dark.

Harry blinked, "Of course,"

"Daddy!" Lily cried, "James is being mean to me!"

"I am not! I just described you as a lizard!" James said.

"You're twelve, Lily, learn to deal with James!" Ginny said.

"DAD!" Lily shouted.

"One moment, Lily flower!" Harry called and they went into the dining room.

"Well, so..?" Harry prompted.

"You must remember- oh how can you forget, what an awful person I was to you," Petunia said.

Harry's eyes glistened.

"Yes, I do," he said quietly.

"I think you should know that I regret it," Petunia said, "I regret being so mean to you, and I want you to know, it wasn't just because of magic and all that,"

"Then why?" he said.

"You have her eyes, Harry," she said sadly, "People must have told you a million times already, but I see Lily in you. Your actions remind me of Lily, and I'm afraid my anger, my hatred has been directed to Lily more than you,"

Harry stayed silent.

"I loved her, Harry. She was my sister. Nothing could tear us apart. And then she just left me to go to a magic school, everyone favored her to me, and things got tangled in my life. I called her things I didn't mean, things I cannot take back, and when she died and you were given, I decided to be the best person ever, to make it up to Lily. But it didn't work out. My heartless excuse is that Dumbledore told me to make you tough to kill Voldemort. What kind of excuse is that? I won't use it as my defense. I saw Lily in you, and that's that. All my behavior, it was directed to Lily," she said.

Harry merely looked at her.

"Before she died, she invited me to her house and let me meet you. Said if she died, I'd have to take care of her. And I took you in, but I can't say I took care of you. I should've given you the experience of having love from a parent, but I couldn't give you that. I am sorry, Harry. I apologize. I don't expect you to forgive me, but just know, I'm sorry. And your children are amazing. Please pass on your love them. I'm sorry. And I did love you. Even if you couldn't sense it, I loved you. Forgive me, Harry,"

Harry finally opened his mouth.

"I forgive you, Aunt Petunia," he said.

Petunia felt tears streaming down her cheeks and she hugged Harry.

"Thank you," she murmured, "Now I can die happily,"

"Don't say that,"

"The only reason I lived up to this hell was to apologize to you," Petunia said, "Now I did,"

And for the first time in her entire life, she was happy.


End file.
